


Over & Over Again

by LongLiveQueliot



Category: Queliot - Fandom, The Magicians (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 02:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17695577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LongLiveQueliot/pseuds/LongLiveQueliot
Summary: This fic was inspired by The Magicians Prompt Exchange with an original idea supplied by sadlittlenerdking.Quentin lives the same day over and over until Margo decides he's gotten it right.





	Over & Over Again

Margo didn’t think she could handle any more of Eliot’s sadness or pining. He’d spent almost every moment since he met Quentin Coldwater longing for the depressed man. That was until Mike came into the picture. But Mike was dead now, by Eliot’s doing. Eliot had changed from longing for more with Quentin to a spiral of guilt over Mike’s death.

 

Margo wanted to be supportive, she really did. It just that patience was not one of her talents and the only person who she could pretend to be patient with was Eliot. He’d refused to talk about Mike and instead resumed a more depressing obsession with Quentin. If she had to sit through another drunken conversation about how Eliot was not going to make a move, because of whatever reason he’d decided was valid in that moment, she might actually explode. Then as if Eliot needed more on his plate Quentin had decided to ask out Alice. _Fucking cocks,_ she thought to herself, _looks like I have to deal with this._

_______

 

Quentin woke up in a sweaty panic. He wasn’t exactly sure why. Maybe he’d been dreaming? He rarely remembered his dreams but it seemed the most logical explanation for the dread he felt. He must have drank too much, all his memories were foggy. Alice was in bed next to him. He didn’t remember how she got there but he was pleased to see her. He felt at ease. Her pink cat pajamas made him smile.

 

They had been playing this game since they returned from Brakebills South. Poorly avoiding each other in the beginning, mainly because Alice insisted. Alice had a tendency to think because she was smart that she knew everything. It was the one quality she had that Quentin wasn’t fond of. Alice could be selfish in her decision making. He assumed she had trust issues and this was how they manifested themselves. But who was he to judge? He found one quality he didn’t like in her but could write novels about each quality he hated in himself. He contemplated for a second if he should wake her up but decided against it.

 

Quentin was making his way to the cottage’s kitchen in search of breakfast but was startled when he realized Eliot had fallen asleep on the couch. He looked at the way Eliot was haphazardly thrown over the edge with his long legs tucked underneath himself. _That looks so uncomfortable_ Quentin thought to himself before deciding that waking Eliot up was necessary. He was careful to be gentle as he nudged the sleeping man. As soon as Eliot opened his mouth to groan, Quentin could smell the bitter stench of old alcohol. He knew Eliot was quite the drinker but this was the first time he’d seen Eliot like this. He was a hot mess.

 

“Hey El, what do you think about getting up to your own bed?” Quentin said cautiously, making sure to keep his voice. Eliot made another moan like noise that Quentin decided was a yes. He led Eliot up the stairs, which was difficult since Eliot had decided to throw all his body weight onto the shorter man.

 

Once Eliot was in his own bed, Quentin abandoned the idea of breakfast and decided to return to his room to check on Alice. He wasn’t surprised to see that she was up, reading one of the textbooks and practicing a spell Quentin did not recognize. He couldn’t help but notice that he had the strangest sense of déjà vu.

 

“I went to try to find us breakfast but I ended up helping Eliot.” Quentin said, as if answering a question Alice had not asked. “So I thought, maybe we could try to get breakfast together, uh, now that- now that you’re awake.” He’d been trying to act composed but Alice still made him nervous.  

 

“What was wrong with Eliot?” She asked not looking up from the textbook.

 

“Seriously hungover I think. He was passed out on the couch. Seemed odd.”

 

“Eliot being drunk seemed odd to you?” Alice replied. He tone made it clear she had no affection for Eliot.

 

“No, not the drinking. It was uh, weird. Weird that he was passed out on the couch.”

 

“Opposed to him being passed out in some random guys’ bedroom.”

 

“Eh, I, - uh, sure.” Quentin failed to find an explanation that he thought would satisfy Alice. He decided that there really was no point in talking to her about Eliot. Quentin knew that Eliot had been avoiding talking about Mike since the incident occurred. Margo had told him that much so he was concerned but Alice, she didn’t care about Eliot’s problems.

 

“So… Breakfast?” Alice had gotten out of bed while Quentin was lost in his thoughts. He couldn’t help but notice her tone was still abrasive.

 

“Yes, I could really go for some eggs and bacon.”

 

“Oh, yes bacon.” Alice said. Finally with a hint of a smile.

 

They had made their way into the cottage’s kitchen. No one else seemed to be awake yet, not surprising the night after a physical kids party. Alice suggested that they spent the day in the library studying. Quentin could think of a million other things that sounded better but he really liked Alice. He also really needed to study so he agreed. The best part of being with Alice was that she tutored Quentin. He was a below average student when it came to magic and she seemed intent on keeping him afloat. She wasn’t always the nicest tutor but she was effective.

 

The rest of the day had gone by quickly. They spent the morning in the library practicing spells with Alice correcting Quentin’s handwork. Alice decided they should get lunch from the commons area. Then with the new books she’d gotten, the blonde decided that they should sit on the patio area outside of the cottage to continue practicing.

 

Quentin had spent the majority of the day bored, secretly longing to go back to the cottage and join in whatever shenanigans was bound to be happening. He didn’t because he wanted Alice to like him back. He knew she kind of liked him, she had been willingly sleeping with him but they hadn’t had the talk. This was his long game for the day. He wanted to give Alice a nice day, her way and then try for the awkward conversation he had been longing for.

 

The sun was starting to set. Alice had long since mastered the spell they were currently working on and was clearly getting frustrated with Quentin’s lack of progress.

 

“No Quentin. Not like that. You see my fingers, do it like this.”

 

“Umm, can we take a break?”

 

“It’s getting late. We can just be done for today.”

 

Quentin was relieved to hear her say this. He knew that he hadn’t been able to focus on the spell. His mind was racing with all the what if’s and negativity that normally impeded him. But he was determined, this was his moment. Even if it wasn’t perfect, this was the moment he was going to take advantage of. He had not fully caught his breathe before he panicked and blurted out, “ALICEWILLYOUBEMYGIRLFRIEND?” He hadn’t meant to yell it but that was how it happened.

 

Alice took a moment, she looked into Quentin’s eyes and finally said “Sure”.

 

_______

 

Quentin woke up in a sweaty panic. Somehow this felt familiar. Eerily familiar. His mind raced trying to retrace his memories for a hint but they felt foggy. He had asked Alice out and she had said yes, well she said **_sure_** and that was technically a yes. His panic subsided for a moment as he realized she had stayed the night with him again. She looked peaceful in her pink cat pajamas. He lowered himself back down on to the mattress then wrapped his arms around her waist. He hadn’t meant to but unsurprisingly she had woken with his touch.

 

“Good morning girlfriend” Quentin whispered into her ear.

 

Alice didn’t say anything. Her breathing changed, it seemed labored. The air was filled with the awkwardness of the prolonged silence. They both just laid there, not moving, not speaking. Quentin felt confused but was too nervous to break the silence.

 

“I think I need a shower.” Alice finally said. There was no time for Quentin to respond before she exited his room. She was clearly not reacting well to being called girlfriend.

 

Obviously confused Quentin decided to head downstairs. The feeling of déjà vu hit him like a sack of bricks. Eliot was on the couch again. Haphazardly thrown over the edge with his long legs tucked underneath himself, again. Quentin approached slowly. Maybe Eliot was fucking with him. Maybe he wasn’t. Eliot still looked like there was no way he could possibly be comfortable.  The closer Quentin got, the stronger the bitter stench of old alcohol was. This was all far too familiar. He could have sworn this was the same grey and blue vest Eliot had been wearing the previous morning. His first instinct was to talk to Alice but given the current state of things he opted against it. Instead deciding to deal with Eliot on his own. He gently nudged at Eliot’s shoulder, waiting for the groan of acknowledgment.

 

“Hey El. How you feeling? You fell asleep on the couch again.”

 

“Again?” Eliot whined.

 

“Yeah, we did this yesterday too. I have no idea how you manage to keep getting yourself into such an uncomfortable positions. I can help you up to your room but you’ve got to help me. I can’t carry you again.”

 

“Again?” Eliot asked once more.

 

“Seriously, how much did you drink? Aren’t you impervious to alcohol? I’ve never seen you hungover before. Did you take something?”

 

“Need Bambi.” Eliot said before rearranging himself into a more comfortable position on the couch. He waved his hand at Quentin, motioning him to leave.  Quentin made his way to Margo and before he could explain she was leading the way back down to the couch.

 

“Seriously! You know the spell El. Don’t be lazy.”

 

“Too hungover.” He was whining again though Quentin suspected more playfully. Margo waved her hands, mumbling an incantation Quentin did not recognize. As she finished Quentin could see that Eliot somehow brightened. The dark circles under his eyes were gone. The bitter smell of alcohol was gone. He almost looked like the exquisite Eliot that Quentin couldn’t help but be drawn to.

 

“Get dressed you mess!” Margo shouted as she exited the room. Quentin couldn’t help but notice she was smiling. Even though she was talking to Eliot she looked right at him. He also needed to get dressed so maybe the message was for both of them. Margo terrified Quentin so he decided it was best not to over think and just to get dressed.  

 

He almost expected to find Alice sitting on his bed engaged in a textbook when he opened the door. She wasn’t. He couldn’t understand why this surprised him but he had been certain she would be there. He changed quickly, determined to find her and ask what he’d done to upset her.

 

Dressed in a black shirt, black hoodie and jeans that probably weren’t clean since he’d picked them off the floor, Quentin made his way to Alice’s room. He knocked but there was no reply.

 

“She left like, hmm, 5 minutes ago.”

 

Eliot no longer looked like he’d drank himself into a couch coma. He was dressed in a plum colored pin stripe button up with a black vest that perfectly matched his slacks. Quentin envied how beautiful the taller man looked. His hair looked effortless and alluring. Quentin thought about how nice it would be to run his fingers through the curls before remembering he was here for Alice.

 

“I honestly have no idea what I did to piss her off.”

 

“Oh, well why don’t you tell me about it Q.”

 

Quentin began to tell the story of the past two days to Eliot, whose faces made it clear that Quentin had indeed done something wrong.

 

_How could it be obvious to him how I screwed up._

 

“Quentin, are you feeling alright?” Eliot asked with genuine concern.

 

“Physically, yeah. Emotionally, no. Not even a little bit.” Quentin realized he was squatting, balancing himself on the balls of his feet.

 

“You keep saying that you found me yesterday morning too. But I woke up in Margo’s room yesterday.”

 

“Really? That’s all you have to say. I am trying to figure out why Alice is mad at me!”

 

Quentin was surprised at Eliot’s egotism. He knew that Eliot was a bit of a narcissist but he couldn’t believe he’d opened up to him about Alice and all he got in return was Eliot focusing on Eliot. He felt so disappointed that he left the room.

 

Quentin wasn’t surprised when he found Alice in the library. She was being awkward but decent enough to invite him to practice some spell work. Quentin started to feel like the previous day had never happened. Alice was working on the same spells. Correcting him the same way. It all felt too weird.

 

“Alice, have I asked you to be my girlfriend, like formally?” Quentin blurted out.

 

“No Quentin, you haven’t. Your assumption this morning really surprised me. I know we’ve been –”

 

“Do you want to be?” He interrupted her.

 

“Sure. Thanks for asking.”

 

Alice had softened towards him. Even giving him a little kiss before insisting that if they get back to practicing. Somehow Quentin hadn’t managed to understand everything that was happening. Like most things in his life now, it must be magic. He probably dreamt it.

 

_Maybe I could see the future? No, that can’t be it._

 

_______

 

Quentin woke up in a sweaty, familiar panic.

 

“Not again.”

 

“Huh, what?” Alice said. He had woken her up.

 

“Sorry, talking to myself. Weird dream, I think.”

 

She was in her pink cat pajamas.

 

“Alice, are you my girlfriend?”

 

“Umm, I don’t know Quentin, do you want to be my boyfriend?”

 

Her answer disappointed him. He was truly starting to feel crazy.  

 

“I do. Alice, would you like to be my girlfriend?” Quentin asked doing his best to hide the anxiety and confusion that bubbled just below his surface.

 

“Sure.” If Quentin was being honest with himself, he really hated that she always said **_sure_**. It felt so insincere to him. He’d heard her say it three times and each time Quentin looked into her eyes. He expected a spark, something that said how happy she felt but each time he got nothing in return.

 

“I am planning on going to the library today. We’ve got some studying to do.”

 

“Actually Alice, I am not feeling too well. I think I may take today to rest up.”

 

“You shouldn’t have drank with Margo and Eliot last night.”

 

Quentin didn’t remember drinking. He didn’t feel hungover, somehow memories felt less foggy but still incomplete. He also did not feel like fighting with Alice mere minutes after they determined their relationship.

 

“You’re right but I still need to rest. You have fun studying.”

 

Alice had left his room to start her day. Quentin laid in bed trying his best to think but only managing to give himself a headache. Maybe he was hungover? Did he get drunk and try out probability spells to see what was the best was to ask Alice out? That seemed wrong but he still couldn’t figure out what was happening to him.

 

When he finally heard movement in the house, feeling secure that Alice was gone, he dressed himself up to go downstairs. He’d purposefully avoided the clothes he’d dressed in before; instead going into his closet and finding a white button up, gray slacks and a darker gray sweater. He made his way to the couch surprised to find that Eliot was not there.

 

“I fixed him. He’s upstairs getting pretty for you.” Margo startled him. He hoped she hadn’t noticed that he squeaked a little when she first started talking. The grin on her face said she’d heard. “Maybe you should try spending a little time with him. You know? He’s not exactly in the best head space right now and I need a fucking break.” This wasn’t optional, he assumed since she walked out immediately after saying it.

 

_He’s not in the best head space, well fuck, neither am I._

Quentin grabbed a banana for breakfast and sat down on the window seat waiting for Eliot to make his grand returned. Eliot gracefully strode down the stairs dressed in the plum colored pin stripe button up. He had again paired it with a black vest that perfectly matched his slacks.

 

_I seriously am going crazy. It’s finally happened._

 

“Well Hello there Q. What’s going on up here?” Eliot said as he gently brushed his fingers over Quentin’s forehead.

 

“I’ve just been having a weird couple of days. It’s nothing.” Quentin remembered the previous conversation with Eliot and had no desire to rehash it. He’d left that conversation annoyed. “Did you pass out on the couch last night?”

 

“Ugh, I did. I know, I know. Rookie mistake. I seriously should not have done all those shots. Margo swore that they would take us on a magical journey. I should have known better. All our journeys are already magical she just wanted to get me fucked up so she could go off on her own.”

 

“Booty call?”

 

“Probably. What else could it be?” Eliot said with a smile. Quentin got lost in the smile momentarily, he had managed to smile back. “So let’s go do something.”

 

“Like what? Study.”

 

“Me, study, no no no Q. I don’t study. I mean, let’s get out of here. Let’s go to the city!”

 

Quentin knew he should have said no. He should have gone back to his room and focused on all the chaos he couldn’t explain. But he wanted to go with Eliot. He wanted to be distracted.

 

“Alright. What did you have in mind?”

 

Eliot spent the walk from the cottage and out into the real world explaining to Quentin how there was a vest he wanted. The vest was supposed to be special for reasons that Eliot never quite explained. Quentin knew who made it, where it was sold, the design, the color, etc. None of that actually mattered, Quentin was happy to not be studying. He found himself relieved to have space from Alice. He was happy to see Eliot focused on something that made him smile. He had missed Eliots smiles.

 

The men had obtained the vest. A golden silk with crimson details that reminded Quentin of ancient geisha dresses. He loved watching Eliot try it on. He loved how Eliot glowed when he checked himself out in the mirror. How Eliot complimented himself and winked at his reflections. It made Quentin happy to see his friend happy. Eliot had been so unhappy since Mike. Quentin almost asked him about it but decided that he didn’t want to ruin the day. So instead he asked Eliot to pick somewhere to eat lunch. He knew a place, of course, with a fabulous brunch.

 

“We’ll have a carafe of mimosas with pineapple juice. An order of the strawberry waffles, eggs benedict, two sides of bacon and those mini quiches.” Eliot ordered as soon as they were seated. No menus needed. “Trust me Q, you’ll like what I picked.”

 

Quentin did like the food. He enjoyed the company. They spent an hour eating and were now working on the third carafe of mimosas, this time Eliot ordered them with cranberry juice. They’d talked about anything and everything, except for Mike and Alice. The two men had casually avoided talking about those two as long as possible.

 

“So what’s going on with you and Alice?” Eliot asked.

 

_I swear sometimes he can read my mind._

“I guess she’s my girlfriend now.”

 

“Oh, is she? I didn’t know it was serious.” Eliot said with a frown.

 

“I don’t know if it is serious. When I asked her she said ‘sure’ and yeah, here we are now.”

 

“Can I be honest with you Q?” Eliot was doing his best to be serious. He’d brought his hands in front of him, interlocked the fingers and was leaning his chin into them. He made his face look stern with tight lips. “I don’t think you and Alice are a great match. Maybe you just haven’t gotten over your little fox adventure. Mayakovsky does this every year. He likes to play match maker but he’s not trying to help you find love.”

 

“What’s the goal then?”

 

“Entertainment. He’s a bored, bitter, angry man. Who is also definitely not getting laid.”

 

“Maybe you’re right. I felt so sure about this two days ago but now, things are just weird.”

 

“Well, either way we should get you back to the cottage. The last thing I need is your girlfriend pissed off at me because I kept you out late.”

 

Quentin wasn’t sure but he could swear that Eliot’s tone was jealous.

 

_______

 

Quentin woke up. He was sweaty but the panic no longer seemed significant. Alice was curled up on his side in her pink cat pajamas. He was careful not to wake her as he exited the bed and then the room.  Eliot was on the couch looking as uncomfortable as always. This was all starting to feel a little too Groundhog Day for him. He made his way back upstairs and gently knocked on Margo’s door.

 

“What?” She said. She obviously hadn’t been sleeping. Her hair and makeup looked fresh. She was not in pajamas, although Quentin didn’t even know if she wore pajamas.

 

“Sorry to bug you. Eliot’s passed out on the couch. He’s hungover. Could you teach me the spell?”

 

“What spell Q?”

 

“Whatever spell you both use to avoid or cure hangovers.”

 

“That spell. Yeah. Come in.”

 

Quentin was surprised how quickly Margo taught the spell to him. Alice would have been pissed if she saw. It took Margo all of five minutes to teach him. Once she felt satisfied that he wouldn’t fuck it up on Eliot she kicked him out of her room declaring “he’s your problem today!” as he exited.

 

He gently nudged at Eliot’s shoulder, waiting for the groan of acknowledgment he’d heard before followed by the alcohol smell that flowed out of him.  Once he knew Eliot was awake, Quentin repeated what Margo had taught him. When he was done he could see that Eliot looked exactly the same as when Margo had done the spell. Quentin didn’t want to admit how proud of himself he was.

 

“Thanks Q. I needed that. How’d I end up on the fucking couch?” Eliot had shifted himself into sitting before standing to stretch.

 

“What are you doing today El?” Quentin asked.

 

“No plans but if what you’re really asking is if I want to hang out with you, why yes Q, I would love to. Just let me get dressed.”

 

“I bet you’re going to wear that plum shirt with black today.”

 

Eliot stopped. He turned himself around on the stairs and faced Quentin. His face was puzzled.

 

“I was but now I can’t. Get out of my head Q.”

 

Eliot’s outfit had been different, a canary yellow button up with an emerald paisley vest and khaki slacks, but the rest of their day was the same. They went into the city to find Eliot’s new vest. They went to brunch where Eliot ordered for them. They were working on the third carafe of cranberry mimosas when it happened.

 

“So what’s going on with you and Alice?” Eliot asked.

 

“I have no idea. I’ve been thinking about asking her out, you know like to go steady.”

 

Eliot laughed. “Q, this is not 1950.”

 

“I know. What do you think of Alice?”

 

“Honestly, not a fan.”

 

“Why though?”

 

“Oh Q, do you really care what I think? You obviously like her. You’ve basically ditched Margo and I for her.”

 

“Fuck! Shit, fuck… fuck!”

 

“What? It’s fine Q, we get it.”

 

“No, sorry it’s not that. I just, well, I ditched Alice for you today. She was in my room and then I found you and well, uh, I just forgot she was there.”

 

“Why’d you ditch her for me?”

 

“Honestly El, I am worried about you. You won’t talk about Mike. You’ve been more self-destructive than you normally are. I know what it’s like when you don’t talk about the bad shit. It’ll eat you up from the inside until you’re just a festering wound of fucked up feelings.”

 

Eliot didn’t say anything but his expression softened. He looked at Quentin with shinning eyes, fighting back tears. Even though he was doing his best not to cry, Quentin noticed he was smiling. It was a small, weak smile but it was genuine. Eliot wasn’t trying to hide anything in that moment.

 

“I know it’s hard to talk about but I wanted you to know I am here and I care about you El.”

 

“I know you do Q but could we maybe not talk about Mike right now. It’s been a really good day.  I’ve really enjoyed getting to forget about everything for a while with you. Either way, it’s time for us to head back. The last thing I need is Alice up my ass about this.”

 

Quentin agreed and the two men made their way back to the cottage. It came as no surprise to either of them that Alice was waiting outside. Eliot could feel her eyes burning in to him.

 

“Thanks for today Q.” Eliot had placed his hand on the shorter mans shoulder. He leaned in closed and whispered “Good luck, looks like you’re going to need it with this one.” Then he was gone into the cottage.

 

“Sorry Alice. I know I fucked up. I didn’t mean to just disappear on you this morning.”

 

“Why did you?” Her voice was harsh. Quentin could feel the anger radiating off her.

 

“Honestly Alice, it was because of Eliot. He was a mess when I found him, a bigger mess than normal. It’s this Mike stuff.” Quentin was surprised to see her face soften. Her eyes stopped starring and almost looked at him lovingly. It was very confusing for Quentin but he kept talking. “He hasn’t talked about him or what happened since that night. I know he drinks a lot and does a lot of drugs, and well, you know how Eliot normally is. But it’s been worse, much more careless. I just saw him turning into himself and I’ve been there before. I couldn’t just leave my friend to become a bigger mess. I promise you Alice, I really didn’t mean to ditch you, uh, we just, and well we just got carried away. I really meant to spend today with you. I wanted to find the perfect way to ask you out.”

 

Quentin hadn’t meant to say the last part. He’d gotten caught up in his own thoughts and it resulted in the word vomit. He realized that he had long since stopped looking at Alice and instead was starring nervously at his feet. He let his long hair fall into his face, a shield from the unknown.

 

“Quentin, do you know why I like you?” Alice asked in a calm, almost gentle tone. “It’s because you’re a really good friend. You’ve been a great friend to me, even though I pushed you away and haven’t always been a good friend in return. Is it ideal that you just disappeared on me this morning? No. Do I get why you did it? Yeah. Eliot needed your friendship today and I can’t hold that against you.”

 

“So you aren’t mad at me?”

 

“No. Just be more considerate in the future.”

 

“Ok, great. I feel loads better.” He really did. He was smiling and happy to make eye contact again.

 

“So…”

 

“So what Alice?”

 

“So are you going to ask me out?”

 

“Oh shit, yeah. Sorry Alice. Uh, do you want to, I don’t know, to be my girlfriend?”

 

“Sure.”

 

Quentin wanted not to be disappointed. He wasn’t going to ask her again but what was he supposed to do. He’d exposed himself and had to follow through. He knew he wanted to date Alice exclusively but the moment didn’t feel right. That, and another ask with her saying **_sure_** , he was really starting to hate that word.  

_______

 

He was awake again. He had stopped panicking but the sweat was relentless. Alice was there again, in her pink cat pajamas, asleep in his bed. He remembered the past few days better.  If he was doomed to keep living this day over again he intended to enjoy it. He almost felt guilty when he realized that meant not spending it with Alice. Somehow the thought of having to spend time studying with her made him feel exhausted. But he’d learned his lesson, after he managed to quietly remove himself from the bed without waking her, he wrote her a note:

**Alice,**

**Sorry I won’t be here when you wake up. Eliot’s a mess and I need to get him to talk about what happened with Mike. I hope that you have a great day studying. Let’s talk when I get home this evening.**

**Quentin**

He grabbed the white button up, gray slacks and a darker gray sweater from his closest and exited the room. He dressed himself quickly in the downstairs bathroom before making his way to the couch to deal with Eliot. He gently nudged at Eliot’s shoulder knowing that it would be followed up with the alcohol stained groan. Quentin went through the spell Margo taught him, more confidently than before.

 

“Good Morning Eliot.” Quentin said with a smile as he saw the taller man brighten out of his hungover state. “Your classy ass fell asleep on the couch last night. Why don’t you go upstairs and get dressed?”

 

“Bossy, I like it.” Eliot said with a grin.

 

“Today you’re mine Eliot. Why don’t you wear something purple? You look lovely in purple.”

 

“I look great in anything Q but since you’re being bossy, who am I to deny you?” Eliot seemed giddy. Quentin waited on the couch for his return. Trying to decide if they should follow the same formula or try for something new.

 

“Thanks for taking the lead today.” Margo said from behind him. He managed to squeak when she startled him. Margo only laughed a little at his jumpiness.

 

“I know you need a break.”

 

“I do. Take care of our boy for me.” She said with a smile. Quentin couldn’t help but notice that she seemed to have softened to him. Each day he had seen Margo and each day she was the only thing that seemed different.

 

“Margo, I want you to know that I am going to try to get him to talk about Mike today. Just giving you a head up, if I fuck this up – he’s going to need you after.” He expected her to fight him on this or at least say something mean and sarcastic.

 

“Thanks Q. He needs to talk about it. He won’t tell me but he’s different with you. Maybe he can finally open up about it. I’ve been so worried.” She placed her hand on his shoulder and gave him a little squeeze. “I’ll be here when you get home.” Then she was gone.

 

“How do I look?” Eliot asked in a flirtatious tone. He was purposefully standing so his perky butt was in Quentin eye line. Quentin found himself distracted by it so he decided it was best to stand up so he wasn’t just starring at the butt. Eliot seemed joyed by the awkward man trying his best to avoid checking him out. “So what are we doing today Q?”

 

“Well, Eliot, I’ve given this some thought. I think you should take me shopping. I need some nicer clothes and let’s be honest, you dress amazingly.”

 

Eliot’s face lit up. Quentin Coldwater was giving him something he’d only imagined. “Are you asking me to make you over Q?”

 

“Not a full make over, just some clothes.”

 

“Aww, damn. I was hoping to do something about this.” Eliot said as he brushed the hair out of Quentin’s face, softly placing it behind his ear.

 

“Not today.” Quentin laughed nervously. He hadn’t really thought through his plan but he knew that if he let Eliot choose they’d have the same day again. It was a great day but what he really wanted was to get Eliot to open up to him.

 

“Ok then, what exactly are you thinking?”

 

“Maybe a blazer, some nicer shirts, nothing fancy but just nicer than what I have.”

 

“How about pants? I know I could get you into some much better fitting pants. Maybe show that behind of yours off.”

 

Quentin blushed. Eliot had always flirted with him, it was a part of their friendship but this seemed to be more obvious. Eliot always seemed to see something in him that Quentin couldn’t. He didn’t really need or want the clothes but he needed Eliot to be relaxed. There would be a better chance of making progress if he were.

 

“Well we should get going. This is going to be a busy day. We have at least seven stops to make.”

 

_Maybe I’ve gotten myself in to deep._

They had spent the morning visiting four different shops. The first one Quentin thought the clothes were a little to posh for his liking. Clearly Eliot bought most of his clothes in the shop but they just weren’t for Quentin. The next three were better. Eliot had approved the purchase of five new button ups, two sweater vest, and a burgundy blazer.

 

“This next shop is where I have my pants made.” Eliot said proudly as they walked through the large glass doors into the brightly lit shop. “Franco, darling!”

 

“Eliot! My favorite customer.” The older man responded. His salt and pepper hair was short and unkempt. His Italian accent almost seemed fake.

 

“Franco, this is Quentin.” Eliot took his hand and waved it in front of the younger man. Franco clearly had heard his name before. “He has granted me the opportunity to dress him and I know you are the only one who can make him some proper pants.”

 

Franco wasted no time getting Quentin into a large dressing room. Eliot made himself comfortable on the couch as he watched Franco begin to take measurements. They discussed the types of pants Quentin wanted while Eliot made suggestions. Franco seemed satisfied with the situation and excused himself after half an hour.

 

“I can’t wait to see what he makes you. He’s a genius.” Eliot delighted.

 

Quentin decide that now was as good a time as any. He almost held back, Eliot seemed so happy and he didn’t want to ruin that. But he had a purpose for today. He sat down on the couch next to Eliot, letting his hair fall into his face. He took a deep breath and mentally prepared himself.

 

“Eliot, I need to be honest with you. I have ulterior motives here.”

 

“Oh.” Eliot had misread the situation. He moved in closer to Quentin.  

 

“I’ve been worried about you.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“You know I care about you right? I am your friend and I want to be here for you.” Quentin placed his hand on Eliot’s thigh, forcing himself to look into the taller mans eyes. “Please talk to me about Mike.”

 

Eliot pulled away from Quentin. Shifting his body in the opposite direction.

 

“I know its hard Eliot but you’re not dealing with it and I am scared.”

 

“Oh Q.” Eliot said, returning his body to face him. His eyes already were filled with tears. “Do you know what really upsets me the most? That I never really knew Mike. Like, I knew the possessed fake version of him that the beast sent to kill you. I didn’t know him. He was a lie.” Eliot was letting the tears stream down his face. Quentin considered hugging him but opted instead to wipe the tears from his cheeks.

 

“I am sorry that happened to you. It’s not fair.”

 

“You know Mike wasn’t even really my type. He was cute, that’s true but we had nothing in common. I just wanted to make it work. I think I really just wanted to believe that someone could love me for who I am. Mike made me feel,” He took a deep breath and sighed, “like I was enough.”

 

Quentin was hugging him now. It was the right thing to do. Eliot squeezed him back. Silently sobbing into his shoulder. “Eliot, you are loved and you are enough.” Quentin whispered into his ear. They held the hug for what felt like an eternity.

 

“I can live with the fact that I killed him. I know why I did that. I know I was trying to save a life. I can live with all that guilt. I just, I can’t handle knowing it was all a lie.”

 

“Your pants are ready!” Franco announced as he reentered the dressing room. Eliot perked up, doing his best to hide the evidence of crying.

 

Quentin tried the pants on. All six pairs. He didn’t mind admitting that Eliot was right, these were the best pants he’d ever owned.

 

“You really are a genius Franco.” Quentin said grinning while he checked himself out in the mirror.

 

When they were done paying for the pants, Eliot informed Quentin that he was ready to go back to the cottage. Quentin didn’t fight this, he knew that it couldn’t have been easy for Eliot to be so open with him. He wanted his friend to know he was there to support him. Without even thinking about it, Quentin grabbed Eliot’s hand and interlocked their fingers. They walked in silence until the made it to the cottage. Alice was waiting outside for Quentin. There was no sign of anger on her face this time.

 

“Thanks for today Q. I do appreciate it but don’t think this means were done with this little makeover.” Eliot was doing his best to act like himself.

 

“Of course. Just remember, I am here. Even if you just want someone to be silent with.”

Eliot let go of Quentin’s hands and made his way into the cottage. Quentin secretly hoped that Margo was waiting for him. He didn’t like the idea of Eliot being alone right now.

 

“Looks like you got him to talk.” Alice said as she walked to him.

 

“Yeah, it was an emotional day.”

 

“I figured as much with the hand holding.”

 

“Uh, yeah.” Quentin suddenly felt conflicted. As he looked into Alice’s eyes he realized that maybe he was just like Eliot. Maybe he wanted Alice to love him for who he was. Maybe he was expecting her to be a solution to his self-hatred. Quentin had been trying so hard to make things work with Alice that he hadn’t stopped to think if they were right for each other.

 

_Alice has never made me feel like I am enough._

“Your letter said you wanted to talk.”

 

“Oh, uh, yeah. Alice,” Quentin braced himself. He was surprised where his mind had gone. Somehow everything seemed clear now. “I think maybe we should just be friends.” He expected a reaction but was disappointed.

 

“I am so glad you said that. Don’t get me wrong, the sex is fun but –”

 

“Were better as friends?”

 

“Yes! We are.” Alice seemed relieved. Quentin started to wonder if she had kept sleeping with him out of fear of losing his friendship.

 

“Well, I am glad we are on the same page now. No more friends with benefits.”

 

“Just friends.”

 

Quentin realized how relieved he felt as soon as he walked away from Alice. Somehow the world made more sense to him. He had meant to help Eliot but somehow Eliot had helped him. Eliot was always there for Quentin. He had befriended him and brought him into the popular circle with no reason. He had talked with him through all of Quentins problems.

 

_I don’t deserve him._

Quentin had just opened the door to the cottage when Margo was in his face.

 

“He won’t let me in Q.”

 

He nodded and without saying anything he made his way to Eliot’s room. With a double knock Quentin said, “It’s me El. Let me in.” He half expected Eliot to turn him away like Margo but was relieved to be let into the room. “I just told Alice that I only want to be friends with her.”

 

“Really?” Eliot asked with genuine surprise.

 

“Really. I had a realization today.”

 

“What was that?”

 

Quentin didn’t know where it came from but he reached out to Eliot. He pulled out to him, clumsily grabbing at his head. Standing on his toes he kissed him. Gently placing his lips to the taller mans. Then running his fingers through the back of his curled hair. Eliot melted into him, kissing him back with a subtle passion.  He had wrapped his arms around Quentin’s waist and pulled him up into a more passionate kiss. Their tongues danced sweetly as they struggled to breath.

 

“Finally! It took you fucking long enough!”

 

Margo was standing in the doorway. She looked pleased with herself as she clapped.

“What are you talking about Bambi?”

 

“Alright, real talk. You two should have been doing this shit months ago. But neither of you were going to do anything about it so I did.”

 

“Wait? Are you the reason I keep living this day over and over again?”

 

“What?” Eliot said confused.

 

“Yup. All me. I am a very powerful magician Q and also incredibly impatient. I saw an opportunity to solve two problems. Eliot needed someone to open up to and you needed to figure out that you love Eliot.”

 

“Oh Bambi. You really are spectacular, you know that right?”

 

“It’s only because I love you boo and I might have had to kill you if I had to listen to you yearn for Q anymore.”

 

Quentin was speechless. A part of him wanted to yell at Margo for what she had done but how could he be mad at her. He finally realized that what he needed was right in front of him all along. He had always found Eliot attractive but why would someone like him be interested in a depressed mess like Quentin. The flirtation had been there but Quentin convinced himself it had been nothing. He felt foolish for not seeing it. Eliot had been nothing but supportive since the moment they met.  

 

“I guess I should say thank you.” Quentin finally managed.

 

“You’re welcome. Now how about you two act like I was never here and get back to making out.” She licked her lips before flashing them a smile. Before they could respond she had turned around and closed the door behind her.

 

“Does this make us boyfriends?” Eliot asked playfully pulling Quentin towards him.

 

“I am yours Eliot. Whatever you want to call that, is fine by me.”

 

“Boyfriends it is!” Eliot leaned down to kiss Quentin. Brushing the hair out of his face before their lips met again.

 

It had been a weird couple of days but Quentin was happy. Eliot still had work to do but Quentin would be there for him every step of the way. That’s what you do for people you love.


End file.
